мαl ρєиsαdσ:::
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué hace Sasuke y su hermanita ahí adentro? Se preguntó el rubio/-Estupendo. Bien, yo te diré como lo tienes que hacer, tal vez como es tu primera vez te moleste un poco, bueno, ya veremos, no quiero que te ahogues- One-Shot Sasusaku


あ**¡Konichiwa! **あ

**Summary: **¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hacen el Sasuke-teme y su hermanita ahí adentro? Se preguntó el rubio / _- Estupendo. Bien, yo te diré como lo tienes que hacer, tal vez como es tu primera vez te moleste un poco, bueno, ya veremos, no quiero que te ahogues-_

**Advertencias: **Mmm… pues en realidad no creo que haya alguna.

**Author's Notes**: ¡Hola! Ya mucho tiempo sin publicar algo nuevo ¿verdad? Pues bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño One-Shot, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, hace tiempo que tenía la idea en mente, pero hasta ahora me animé a escribirla, espero sea de su agrado. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

_

* * *

_

_By: Sakura's Botton_

* * *

Suspiro. Iba a paso lento, _muy _lento.

A veces el camino a su departamento se le hacía _tan_ largo…

La única motivación que tenía era que, para cuando llegara, un gran tazón de ramen lo estaría esperando. Se le hizo agua la boca del solo imaginárselo.

Y así, con esa "gran motivación", y repentinamente hambriento, aceleró el paso.

Estaba en su tercer año de universidad, con sus 21 años recién cumplidos, compartía el departamento con su mejor amigo: Sasuke Uchiha. Y a pesar de ser dos lados opuestos en cuanto a su forma de ser, el Uchiha y él se llevaban muy bien, eran grandes amigos, lo fueron desde niños. Ciertamente, era una amistad algo extraña; pues, por un lado, se apoyaban mutuamente, salían juntos, etc., pero por otro lado, en cuanto a competencias se trataba, eran como grandes enemigos, rivales; siempre tratando de ganarle al otro fuese en lo que fuese.

Aunque claro, también esta su mejor amiga: Sakura Haruno. Ciertamente hubo un tiempo en que ella le gustaba, pero después de conocer a la mejor amiga de la Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, una chica extremadamente tímida, pero muy hermosa a los ojos del rubio, se termino enamorando de ella, quedándole claro que a la Haruno, la quería como a la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

El Uchiha y la Haruno eran también buenos amigos, bueno, lo _eran_, la pelirosa siempre había estado enamorada del azabache y raramente, él también lo estaba, hacia ya casi cuatro años que el Uchiha se la había declarado a la ojijade, llevaban cerca de cuatro años saliendo, y él y la ojiperla, llevaban tres años juntos.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, entro apresurado y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, pero justo antes de llegar, y al pasar por la habitación de su compañero, se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar extraños sonidos que provenían de dentro de la habitación. Se quedo unos segundo sin moverse, esperando para ver si lograba escuchar algo más, y justo cuando estaba por irse, algo parecido a un gemido se escucho; así pues, puso aun más atención.

_-Vamos Sakura, tienes que hacerlo- dijo Sasuke_

_-¿Tengo que?- le reclamo Sakura_

_-Bueno, no _tienes_ que, pero por lo menos podrías intentarlo… _pruébalo_, ya verás que te gustará._

¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hacen el Sasuke-teme y su hermanita ahí adentro? Se preguntó el rubio. Pego la oreja a la puerta y escucho atentamente.

_-Mmm… Está bien, lo probaré- contestó Sakura._

_- Estupendo. Bien, yo te diré como lo tienes que hacer, tal vez como es tu primera vez te moleste un poco, bueno, ya veremos, no quiero que te ahogues-_

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Se le puso la cara toda roja del solo imaginar lo que hacían ahí adentro.

_-Muy bien, primero… toma, agárralo bien, que no se te caiga, tómalo con la mano- dijo Sasuke_

_-¿Así?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Sí, así está bien. Ahora ponlo en tu boca- _

_-Mmm… esta largo y grueso- se quejo la Haruno_

_-Sí bueno, es así como se supone que son- le contesto_

_-Está bien-_

_-Bien, así está bien. Que no se te caiga- le recordó- puedes sostenerlo con una mano… sí así, muy bien- dijo Sasuke_

Naruto estaba tan rojo como su novia. Parecía, literalmente, un tomate. ¿Qué demonios le está "enseñando" el idiota de Sasuke a su querida hermanita? Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para detener lo que sea que estaban haciendo, pero prefirió escuchar un poco más, tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

_-¡Muy bien! No lo haces nada mal para ser tu primera vez Sakura, me sorprendes- la felicito Sasuke_

_Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Sakura le contestara._

_-Bueno, tal vez sea mi primera vez con este, pero bueno, no es tan diferente a los otros- le dijo Sakura_

_-Sí, es cierto. No es muy diferente, la única diferencia es lo grueso y el largo- contesto Sasuke- aunque bueno, si me lo preguntan, a mí en lo personal, me gustan más así: largos y gruesos, justo como este, es por eso que es mío, es simplemente perfecto- _

_Sakura rio por el comentario._

_-Vaya, quien lo imaginaria ¡eh! Al "gran" Sasuke Uchiha le gustan más largos y gruesos- dijo Sakura aun riendo_

_-Hmp. Mucha platica. Termina de una vez- dijo Sasuke- Tal vez tengamos que practicar más después, puede llegar a ser un poco molesto las primeras veces, pero te acostumbras después de un tiempo- _

_-¿Practicar más? No creo que sea necesario, no es _tan_ difícil- contesto Sakura._

_-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: La práctica hace al maestro- le dijo Sasuke en un tono burlón._

_Sakura volvió a reír._

_-Está bien, está bien. Pero creo que tú ya eres un maestro en esto ¿no?- le contesto Sakura- además, eres un gran maestro- le dijo en un tono sensual_

Bueno, si en un momento llego a pensar que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, todo se fue por un tubo después de escuchar todo eso, ¿Largos y gruesos? ¿A Sasuke… también le gustan así? Bueno, no tenía nada en contra de eso, mientras claro, Sasuke no le fuera a hacer algo "indebido". Y sin esperar más, tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y abrió la puerta.

Un extraño y ligeramente conocido olor le llego tan pronto abrió la puerta. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban con una ceja levantada y una mirada interrogante. Naruto analizo la situación. Para empezar, no estaban desnudos, eso era bueno, segundo, la cama estaba tendida, eso era aun mejor. Analizo la cama cuidadosamente, y justo al pie de esta, se encontraba una caja de tamaño medio, trago saliva al reconocerla; volvió la mirada a Sakura y pudo notar que en sus manos tenía algo… _largo y grueso_ y también de color… ¿café?

_Oh, oh…_

-Naruto, ¿Qué quieres aquí?- le pregunto Sasuke, ligeramente enojado. Sakura se limitaba a observarlos.

Eso era… un ¿puro?

-¡Naruto!- le grito Sasuke

Al rubio se le subieron los colores a la cara, y empezó a recordar lo que había escuchado…

_-Sí, es cierto. No es muy diferente, la única diferencia es lo grueso y el largo- contesto Sasuke- aunque bueno, si me lo preguntan, a mí en lo personal, me gustan más así: largos y gruesos, justo como este, es por eso que es mío, es simplemente perfecto-_

Largo y grueso… largo y grueso

¡Por supuesto! Él sabía perfectamente que al Uchiha le encantan los puros. Largo y grueso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Se puso aun más rojo al recordar lo que él había pensado.

-Eh… yo… lo siento…es que pensé… ya saben… que ustedes estaban… Ah, olvídenlo- les dijo Naruto nerviosamente. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando Sakura lo llamo.

-Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?- le pregunto Sakura, inocentemente.

El mencionado volteo a verla, tenía la cara roja.

-Eh, pues yo… pensé que estaban… que tú estabas… ya sabes…al teme de Sasuke- le contesto aun sonrojado.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, y al comprender lo que su rubio amigo habían pensado que estaban haciendo, y al recordar todo lo que dijeron, ambos se pusieron igual de rojos que el rubio.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así? Eres un mal pensado. Sasuke-kun me estaba enseñando a fumar con un puro- le dijo Sakura, aun roja.

-Sí, sí ya sé. Lo siento, no lo pude evitar…-

Y así, el rubio se marcho de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, un silencio algo tenso rondaba por los aires. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro, con seguro.

Sakura miraba atentamente cada movimiento del azabache. Él se acerco a su novia y la beso apasionadamente, llevándola a la cama.

La pelirosa río por el acto del azabache. Al parecer, los pensamientos del rubio habían logrado que su novio se… excitara.

-Hmp, ese baka, tiene mucha imaginación- le dijo Sasuke, mientras desabrochaba su blusa.

- Si es verdad, y al parecer alguien se excitó gracias a eso- le contesto en tono sensual, mientras se encargada de quitarle la playera al pelinegro.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del azabache, bueno, tal vez su querido amigo había malinterpretado las cosas, pero bueno, tampoco es como que eso que él había imaginado no lo hayan hecho ya…

***F**i**n***

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Diganme, ¿Qué fue lo que sus mentes "sanas" imaginaron? xD jaja_

_Ciertamente me divertí mucho mientras lo escribia, nada más de imaginarmelo me daba risa :D_

_En fin, espero sus comentarios, y espero les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos luego!_

Sayonara!*


End file.
